<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like You'd Get Your Knuckles Bloody for Me by 221BSunsetTowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926947">Like You'd Get Your Knuckles Bloody for Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSunsetTowers/pseuds/221BSunsetTowers'>221BSunsetTowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2.08 speculation, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Caring TK Strand, Carlos Reyes Loves TK Strand, Carlos Reyes Whump (9-1-1 Lone Star), Concussions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, Hurt Carlos Reyes, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Paramedic TK Strand, Protective Carlos Reyes, Protective TK Strand, Rescue Missions, Shooting, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand Needs A Hug, Worried TK Strand, minor Gabriel Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSunsetTowers/pseuds/221BSunsetTowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK had always known Carlos would come for him.</p>
<p>He just wasn't sure anymore what shape he would be in when Carlos got there.</p>
<p>Please bring backup, Los, TK is begging inside his head. It's not that he doesn't think Carlos could handle the situation on his own, his man is the strongest bravest best human being on this earth, but there are guns, and TK is so afraid Carlos won't have been able to wait another second to get to TK. I'm holding on, babe, I promise. I'm holding on for you. So take that extra second. Please.</p>
<p>Speculation fic for 2.08</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like You'd Get Your Knuckles Bloody for Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would really like to see some Carlos whump, and boys in deep deep love dramatics, in tonight's episode, 2.08, so just in case that doesn't happen, I wrote my own version. </p>
<p>CW: some blood, someone being shot (but they are completely fine thanks to a bulletproof vest), TK essentially going feral for a few seconds, fear of death and dying, hospital scene</p>
<p>Title from Exile by Taylor Swift</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK had always known Carlos would come for him.</p>
<p><br/>He just wasn't sure anymore what shape he would be in when Carlos got there.</p>
<p><br/>His head was pounding, blood dripping down the side of his face, and he was so damn dizzy, and nauseous, and tired. Fighting to stay awake, because he couldn't let Carlos show up and see him passed out on the floor, that would only add to the abject terror his boyfriend must already be feeling. TK knows, because just imagining Carlos going missing makes him feel like his heart is being squeezed in an unrelenting vice.</p>
<p><br/><em>Please bring backup, Los</em>, TK is begging inside his head. It's not that he doesn't think Carlos could handle the situation on his own, his man is the strongest bravest best human being on this earth, but there are guns, and TK is so afraid Carlos won't have been able to wait another second to get to TK. <em>I'm holding on, babe, I promise. I'm holding on for you. So take that extra second. Please</em>.</p>
<p><br/>"Aw, who's that you're mumbling for there, kid?" The man closest to TK asks mockingly, leaning against the wall, and TK realizes he's been chanting Carlos' name out loud like a prayer. "Who's this precious Carlos, huh?"</p>
<p><br/>"That would be me," and TK can't hold back a sob of relief at the sound of that familar, beautiful voice. He hears the pounding of footsteps and sobs again, knowing that means a crowd of policemen are ready to rush into the room. Or they were, until that damn man cocks his gun and points it straight at TK, who is trying desperately to rise from the floor, managing a half-lean against the wall.</p>
<p><br/>"Even better, you can watch," the man sneers, and TK can see that look in his eyes, the one of someone who has decided he's going out causing as much tragedy as possible, and TK wishes so much that he could see Carlos' face one more time, but there isn't any time left-</p>
<p><br/>And as the gun goes off, TK gets to see Carlos, but not how he wanted, never like this oh god no please, Carlos jumping right in front of TK, the bullet slamming into Carlos' chest right where TK had laid a line of kisses this morning, and when Carlos goes down, unmoving on the ground, TK loses it.</p>
<p><br/>He launches himself at the shooter, like he's one of those people who lifts a car off their kid, the adrenaline and pure rage and overwhelming grief overpowering any injury. TK is screaming, making sounds he's never heard himself make before, gutteral, raw. He's clawing at the man's face, drawing blood, not even registering that the gun has been dropped as the man is taken by complete surprise. </p>
<p><br/>And then there's a hand on his ankle, squeezing, and TK freezes, the group of police rushing past him with guns drawn. He's paralyzed, so afraid to turn around, because if he's imagining that touch, if there's another level of broken grief he can reach it's going to take him straight there, but he feels that squeeze again.</p>
<p><br/>So he turns.</p>
<p><br/>And there is Carlos, already back up on his knees, wincing slightly, but there's not a single drop of blood on him. TK drops down at Carlos' side, hands trembling as he reaches for Carlos, fingers grabbing at the small hole in Carlos' shirt. And as he manages to lay his hand flat over Carlos' chest, he feels it, the firmness of a bulletproof vest.</p>
<p><br/>"Carlos," TK breathes his name out, the only word holding in his mind right now, and then he's full on sobbing, collapsing into his boyfriend's arms like he thought he'd never have this chance again, face pressed into the side of Carlos' neck, hands clutching desperately at Carlo's back.</p>
<p><br/>"Sweetheart," Carlos breathes back, cupping the back of TK's neck and pulling him in even closer, every inch of their bodies intertwined together as they kneel on the hard floor. Both are crying, both are laying kisses on the other's skin wherever they can reach without letting go.</p>
<p><br/>"Ty, you're bleeding," Carlos chokes out, fear clouding his voice as he reaches a hand up to gently hover over TK's head wound.</p>
<p><br/>"And you got shot!" TK whimpers,shrugging off Tommy's hand as it comes to rest on his shoulder. </p>
<p><br/>"Baby, you need to let Tommy take a look okay, please," Carlos pleads, but one look in TK's eyes and he sighs with understanding, pulling back just enough to grab the bottom of his shirt with his fingertips. TK gently pushes Carlos' hands aside, replacing them with his own, and lifts, enough to reach the straps of the bulletproof vest. Undoing each strap allows TK to slide the vest aside enough to reveal a large bruise, already all dark purples and blues, but there is no skin broken, no blood, and Carlos' chest rises and falls in a way that clearly indicates all his ribs are intact.</p>
<p><br/>TK feels a gentle kiss to the top of his head as his fingers lightly skim over the bruise, then lay flat, pressing just enough for reassurance but not enough to cause pain. He lets his hand drop, lets the vest slide back and the shirt fall back into place, and it is only then that he is able to register again how much his head hurts, how damn dizzy he is, and he collapses back into Carlos' arms, only this time his body has gone too limp to hold on.</p>
<p><br/>***</p>
<p><br/>There's the beeping, the familar ache in the back of his hand from an IV, and the pounding headache that comes when he opens his eyes to the bright lights of the hospital room. And then there's the most important thing, his lifeline, Carlos' hand interlaced with his own. Carlos has his chair so close to the bed it's almost on top of it, his other hand resting against TK's side, and his face is pressed into the bedsheet where it meets the curve of TK's hip.</p>
<p><br/>"Hello, TK, it's good to see you awake," a man's voice speaks softly from the doorway, and only now does TK notice Carlos' father is there, making his way into the room. </p>
<p><br/>"Hello, sir," TK responds, trying to hide the panic in his voice. "Is something wrong with Carlos?" His gaze returns to his boyfriend's sleeping form, and carefully catalogues every miniscule movement, and all he can conclude is that Carlos looks the same as he did in that warehouse. Even the worry lines remain between his eyebrows, and TK has to fight not to reach out like he always does and smooth them away with his thumb and a soft smile.</p>
<p><br/>"He's fine, just completely exhausted. They insisted on having him examined, so he insisted on that happening in your room here," Gabriel says, and TK would swear he sees the corners of his boyfriend's father's mouth turn up into a growing smile. "He's always had that stubborn protective streak when it comes to someone he loves."</p>
<p><br/>"Mr. Reyes, I-" TK quickly realizes he has no idea what to say, not if Carlos' dad is saying what he thinks he's saying.</p>
<p><br/>"Gabriel, TK, please," Gabriel says, and this time TK is sure that that is a wide smile gracing Gabriel's face. "I'd say we're on a first name basis after my son jumped in front of a bullet for you and you almost clawed a man's eyes out in retailation." TK blushes deeply, and his hand reaches out to gently rest on Carlos' arm.</p>
<p><br/>"He called me the minute he knew you were missing," Gabriel nods, resting his hands on the back of Carlos' chair. "He didn't hesitate. He had to know I would put the pieces together the minute I saw how he was reacting, but he was willing to put it all on the line for you. That right there told me everything I needed to know, even before we found you." Reaching over, Gabriel lightly pats TK's upper arm. "Take good care of my boy, TK. And plan on coming over for dinner once you're feeling up to it. I already told Carlos he better be sure he brings you."</p>
<p><br/>"Yes, Mr-Gabriel," TK stutters out, head reeling, and Gabriel nods once more before quietly exiting the room. Now that they are alone, TK can't help himself, carefully stroking his fingers through Carlos' disheveled curls. Carlos sighs, mumbles something nonsensical as he presses his face into TK's hip, and then shoots upright, almost tipping the chair over as he blinks rapidly, trying to clear his red rimmed eyes.</p>
<p><br/>"Ty," Carlos gasps out, steadying himself on the edge of the bed before he pushes the chair aside and climbs onto the mattress, dodging the IV line as he reverently cups TK's face in his hands. "Hi, sweetheart."</p>
<p><br/>TK doesn't comment on the tears dropping down from above onto his face, knows he is crying just as much as Carlos is. Today was far too close to every nightmare, every fear, of having to live without the other when their lives together are just getting started. Instead he says, "Hi, baby," and Carlos' lips are on his, salty and sweet, and he is home again. </p>
<p><br/>The gash on his head will heal over, the bruise on Carlos' chest will fade away, and they will still be here, together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, come say hi, I'm on tumblr at 221BSunsettowers, and I do take prompts!</p>
<p>Thanks for any kudos/comments you leave, they are like nice cozy warm hugs for me and I love you for them! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>